Broken Pack
by Ginaneko
Summary: Naraku destroys all but ten wolves. Ayame and Kouga included. Ayame is the last female ookami youkai, what will Kouga do? Will he help his kind find a new home and grow stronger, or throw away the code of the Yoroujok wolf tribe and take Kagome instead?
1. Ch 1 Panic

Useful Words:  
  
Fujinomai:Kagura's attack  
  
ookami youkai:wolf demon  
  
naze?:why?  
  
inukoro:dog face  
  
oi:hey  
  
ja:bye  
  
matté:wait  
  
Chapter One  
  
Panic  
  
Kagura laughed loudly as she chased the youkai. The girl wolf with red hair, Ayame. She had been ordered to take her out if possible. One of her legs was injured and she had gotten many hits on her, but Ayame was fast enought to out manuever her. Kagura smirked as she aimed down from her feather in the air. "Fujinomai." She sent an attack that hit her dead on. She screamed in agony as a whirlwind started to form and head towards them. Kagura sent another attack knocking Ayame to the ground.  
  
The whirlwind stopped as Kouga stared in shock. He jolted for Ayame and jumped back away from Kagura giving her a death glare before turning around and retreating.  
  
He dashed far into the woods before stopping and setting Ayam down gently. He cradled her head in his arms gently as she winced in pain. "Ayame are you all right?!" He asked frantically wanting an answer. She opened her eyes weakly at him. He sighed in relief as he set her down. She gasped slightly and reached for him. He turned back around seeing tears streaming down her face. "Don't leave me alone...they're all dead now."   
  
Kouga looked outward toward the battle field. There were only a few wolves left. He saw Ginta carrying Hakkaku on his back. They seemed all right. There were two brown wolves and four whites. The rest were dead. Naraku had invaded the mountains again in an attempt to destroy the last of the ookami youkai. Kouga seemed to snap into realization and understood their situation. He looked down at Ayame in panic. "We're the last of them..." Ayame's head shot back and forth as panic rose in her. She shoved herself up and started running to the field. She was limping as she tried to run.   
  
Kouga caught up and picked her up understanding what she wanted to do. They ran throughout the whole field looking for survivors. Others. The only ones were Ginta and Hakkaku. The rest were in wolf form. Two brown wolves and four white wolves, that was all there were. The North, South, East, and West tribes had been destroyed now.  
  
Ayame felt herself go limp from the shock. Kouga caught her. "Ayame what's wrong?!" He shook her violently trying to snap her out of her thoughts. She blinked as he shook her again. Kouga let go as she steadied herself. She grabbed his hand pulling it up. "Look around. How many females are there?" Kouga's eyes widened as his eyes darted around. He noticed one of his wolves was and one of Ayame's. But no human formed ones except for Ayame. His eyes widened in shock as they turned slowly back to Ayame. Her eyes were as wide as his in fear and panic. "You're the last one..." She slowly dropped his hand back down and turned around. She wraped an arm around her waist and covered her face with her other hand. She lowered her head as she began to cry. "Naze...." She asked herself as she walked forward. "Why am I the last one. Why does it have to be me. That means I have to mate quickly to keep our kind going."  
  
Kouga flinched at the words.  
  
And I'll probably have to do it...  
  
He paled at the thought for a moment. He straightened his face as he turned back to help Hakkaku. He sped over easily catching up. He froze when he discovered his injury. It was deep in his leg. In three spots. On his knee and below and above it. He had other minor injuries but his leg was mostly injured. He noticed Ginta speed up slightly. He sped up stopping him by getting in front. Ginta jumped back slightly. Kouga raised a brow when he noticed Ginta had fear on his face. "What are you so scared about?" Ginta swallowed hard. "It's just...whenever one of us becomes useless you usually kill them. Hakkaku can't use his leg well and won't be able to run as fast. He's useless and...." Kouga sighed at him. "I told you the rules are different now. Listen, since we're the last of them and I'm obviously the best one for the leader I'll bend the rules a bit. Besides, he's a friend, why would I kill him?"  
  
Ginta sighed in relief. "Kouga you're too kind..." "Shut up..." Ginta jumped as he dragged Hakkaku off to help him. Kouga sighed and looked around. "Naraku...you bastard. You've only left ten ookami youkai in this world...you shall pay dearly. This is unforgivable. I don't care what inukoro says, I will kill you first."   
  
He clenched his teeth tight as he slammed his fist into the ground making the ground beneath him start to collapse. He pushed his fist into it deeper. A few seconds later there was a huge crater in the center of the field. He ignored the pain in his now bleeding hand. He stood up slowly jumping out of the crater.   
  
He walked over to Ayame placing a hand on her sholder. He looked at the ground closing his eyes and sighing deeply. "Ayame, what do I do? I said I was going to mate and be with Kagome, but we need the wolves now. There's only ten left and you and me are the only pair able to mate. If I mate with Kagome, we'll have a hanyou on our hands. It will most likely be despised and mating with a human would forever break our code."  
  
Ayame smiled and put her hand on his. "I thought you told me you didn't care about the code of the Yoroujok tribe." Kouga laughed. "And you thought I told you I didn't remember when you were little." Ayame gasped and spun around. "Naze...." She said while scanning his face for any lie. "I didn't want to remember. I lied because at that time I loved Kagome. Now then, can I leave you in charge? I have a small thing I need to take care off." Ayame nodded as he sped off.  
  
Kouga went to find Kagome. As soon as he caught one of the five familiar scents he sped off towards it. As they saw him approaching Inu Yasha groaned as he pushed Kagome behind him. Sango and Miroku rolled their eyes as Shippo sighed and said, "Not again..." Kouga stopped further from them than he usually did. A good ten feet. He held his head low to hide his face. "Oi, Inukoro. Can I have a minute with Kagome?" He kept his head low as he heard Inu Yasha growl. Kagome jabbed him in the ribs. He heard what she whispered and sighed. "Inu Yasha, he sounds upset. Let me talk with him." Inu Yasha looked at Kouga then to Kagome. He growled. "Fine..." Kagome nodded as she walked to Kouga.  
  
She was expecting him to grab her hand but he didn't. He only turned and looked at her to make sure that she followed. Inu Yasha stiffened his face up. "Something isn't right. He hasn't done anything to Kagome yet and doesn't have his cocky tone..." He jumped into the forest out of sight from the others. They all stared at the direction he'd gone off to and sighed.  
  
Kagome followed Kouga into the woods. He evntually stopped and sat on a large log. Kagome sat down next to him. "Kouga-kun...what's wrong?" There was silence for a few minutes as Kagome waited for an answer. Inu Yasha had caught up. He watched carefully from a tree.  
  
Kouga took a quick glance at Kagome letting her see his face. He set his hand on hers and gripped it slightly. "Kagome..." He thought of how to say it. "It's alright." He heard Kagome say. He turned his head to look her in the eye. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came. Kagome bent slightly to make eye contact again. "What happened?"   
  
As her words entered his mind he became enraged. He let go off her hand and smashed it clear through a tree. He closed his eyes tight as the memory of the battle came back. He sighed and set his elbows on his knees and put his face into his hands. Kagome put a hand on his shoulder as he tried to calm down. She stopped to listen as he finally spoke. "All the wolves...of the north, south, east, and west. They're all gone...only ten remain. My few comrades, Ayame, and two of her wolves. Kagome, I don't want you or Inu Yasha going after Naraku. There are only ten ookami youkai left on this entire planet thanks to him and I swear if any of you, including you, get in my way, I will kill you. Naraku is my sole enemy now and will always be until he is dead. I know you will probably be happy about this, but I can no longer take you as my mate. I know how you love Inu Yasha so I won't enterfere any more. I have to keep the code of the Yoroujok tribe and keep us together."  
  
Kagome blushed at his words, "I know how you love Inu Yasha." She watched him stand up as he kept his face away. "That's all I came for. Ja." He started to walk but Kagome's voice stopped him. "Matté!" He stopped and turned to her. She walked stopping right in front of him. She set her hands on his shoulders pulling herself up. She felt him tense. "As a friend." When she felt him relax back she leaned up placing a short kiss on his cheek. She pulled back smiling. "Cheer up. It's not the end of the world or anything."   
  
Kagome's playful voice immediantly cheered him up. He smiled and waved. "Ja." He turned around running back.  
  
If you want the next chapter, I want AT LEAST 10 reviews. 


	2. Ch 2 Injury Problems

A/N: Okay..I guess 9 is good enough. Maybe this chapter will let yall give me some friggin ideas!!! Lol seriously I can't think. Make some suggestions peoplez!!!!!!!!  
  
Broken Pack  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Injury Problems  
  
Upon Kouga's arrival back, all of the killed were now buried. Ayame was still in tears and couldn't look Kouga in the face. He tried to ignore it the best he could. He walked into the cave where Ginta was. "How's he?" He asked with slight worry in his voice. Ginta nodded slightly. "I'll think he'll live but his leg is useless." Kouga nodded. "We need to find a new home. We cannot live in the mountains anymore. It's not safe and we have far too many enemies. With our current number we're no match for anyone." He turned back around. "Huh?" He looked around the whole field as panic rose again. "Ginta, have you seen Ayame?" Ginta shook his head.  
  
Kouga dashed out catching her scent. He froze in fear as he caught the scent of another. Another youkai after Ayame. She was weak in her state and wouldn't be able to fight him off. Kouga paled at the thought as he sped off. The stench was more detectable when he came out of the field of blood. He smelled kitsune. A young male kitsune. No older than he was. But he smelled something else...intertwined with it. "A hanyou?!" He said in shock. He smelt more youkai than human. He figured the hanyou must have been entranced with Ayame and transformed. He increased his speed as he heard a scream.  
  
He came onto a clearing and paled at the sight as his eyes widened in fear. The kitsune boy was sitting against Ayame on the ground. Her furs were pulled off and her armor was barely on. Ayame finally shoved him off but he just jumped back. He grabbed her wrists and shoved her hard against a tree. Her chest armor fell and she gasped in both fear and embarrassment. The kitsune grabbed both her wrists with one hand and he set the other down grabbing one of her breasts. She screamed out as tears streamed down her face. "Stop it! Please stop!" She screamed as she bucked trying to get away. This only antagonized the kitsune. He leaned forward taking the tip of her other breast into his mouth. Ayame screamed out as she shoved against him trying to get loose. "Get off! Let go now please!"  
  
Kouga ran and jumped into the air kicking the kitsune in the jaw and out of the way. Ayame slid down the tree as she limply fell onto the grass crying hard and loud. The kitsune jolted back up but Kouga kicked him down. He punched him in the stomach then the chin upward forcing him back. He saw the odd auburn color leave the kitsune's eyes as he finally snapped out of his trance. He fainted upon feeling Kouga's last kick against his side rolling him over.   
  
Kouga heard Ayame cry again. He spun around and knelt next to her. Her eyes full of fear, she was half naked, she was still bloody from the battle against Naraku. Kouga didn't know what to do. Before he could think of anything to do Ayame sprung up onto him. She pressed her head hard onto him as if she was trying to hide. Kouga instinctively wrapped his arms around her bare back making both of them freeze and blush. Kouga reached a hand out and grabbed her cape fur. He put it between them as she blushed harder. Kouga grabbed her armor and gave it to her turning around blushing just as much.  
  
Ayame quickly put them on as she tried to calm down. She was still scared from the sudden attack. A kitsune had just come out of no where and attacked her trying to rape her. She stood up turned her back to Kouga as she blushed even harder. She took a glance at Kouga's face as he passed her. She saw him in a deep blush as well and felt slightly better. "Um...Kouga?" She said as she blushed even harder. He turned around still blushing as well. "Thank you." He nodded as he slowed down for her. When she was by his side he let out a short sigh. "Are you all right?" She nodded as her blush slowly went away.  
  
Get over it...he was saving you, there was no way to avoid that scene. And besides...we are going to mate, eventually right? Well he would of seen me anyway. It's a leaders duty to make sure no ones hiding anything.  
  
They heard a rustle in the bushes. Ayame backed up slightly. She felt a sharp pain go through her ankle and she fell to her knees. Kouga looked through the bushes as the thing came out. He growled deeply scaring the little stray bird off. "It was only a bird. Ayame?" He turned around to see her half way collapsed on the ground. "My...ankle..." She let out a cry of pain as she fell to her side. Kouga rushed quickly to her. He examined the foot quickly and carefully. "This looks like from the battle. It's broken but it'll heal. Don't worry, if you stay off it you should be able to walk after it's healed." He looked at it harder slightly twisting it. Ayame let out a scream as she clamped a hand over her mouth to silence it. Kouga nodded his head. "Yep...it's hurt pretty bad."   
  
He set her leg down as he scooped his hand under both and one under her back lifting her up. He shifted her against his chest and was gentle with her legs. "Hold on." Ayame nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck for more hold. Kouga took a step back and shoved off the ground at top speed. Ayame watched in amazement. Everything was a blur. Almost as soon as she took the glance around, it changed from green to gray. She looked as Kouga slowed down to a walk. They were inside the cave once more. Ginta looked toward her as his eyes widened. "Hey I smell kitsu-" "Shut up!" Kouga barked out loudly at him. Ginta jumped and nodded just guessing at what happened instead of asking.  
  
Kouga walked over to where the wolves were. He set Ayame down very slowly and gently avoiding all contact between her feet and the floor. He set them down even more carefully than he had her. He stood up and turned around. "Stay here. I'll be right back." Ayame nodded as he sped out of the cave.  
  
Kouga sped off to a familiar field. In it grew fresh straw that was a bright yellow that shown in the moonlight. He took a big breathe taking in the fresh scent as memories of his childhood flooded over him. He let himself fall backward as the tall straw hid him. He opened his eyes looking up. He relaxed himself for a moment until he remembered what he came for.   
  
He stood up shaking the already broken straw off him. He grabbed a handful of straw and drew his sword. He set it near the end of the edge and sliced it fast. He did this many times while using strings to tie them up into large bundles. When he set the sword back into its sheath he bent down picking up two bundles on his shoulders, three in his hands and four tied to his back. He was glad the hay wa so light weight, other wise it would be a problem.  
  
He sped back off to the cave which only took a few minutes.  
  
He threw two bundles to Ginta as he easily caught them. He set the other one next to where the wolves would probably be and pulled the string letting the hay fall. He spread it out evenly as he walked to Ayame. He let down the bundles on his shoulders as the hay fell. He took the ones on his back off as they too fell. There was now a large pile as Kouga shoved it this way and that until it was even. He picked up Ayame and set her on it. He got on it himself and laid down a good distance from her. He squirmed a bit shoving himself deeper into the hay as the warmth covered him. He turned over to face Ayame. His eyes slowly shut as he went to sleep. He hoped Ayame would be all right. 


	3. Ch 3 Comfort

A/N: I still don't have any ideas. PLEASE!!! HELP ME OUT HERE!!! OTHER WISE YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT LIKE 2 MONTHS AGAIN FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER! Sorry that the chapter's short, but like I said, I have noooooooo ideas.  
  
hanyou kitsune - half breed fox  
  
Broken Pack  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Comfort  
  
Ayame woke up feeling alone. She balled up crying softly. She felt so alone. It was cold, dark, quiet. She wanted to scream but knew some of the surviving wolves that were recovering were sleeping. As she balled up tighter she let out a loud yelp from a pain in her leg. She hushed herself as she saw at least five wolves jump at her loud voice. Someone stood and walked toward her. She let out a high pitched whine in quick submition as they neared.  
  
Kouga tightly wrapped his arms around Ayame. He saw how scared she looked. He didn't want her to be scared and weak like before. She needed to be strong, and cheerful, as she had been. But he knew the experience with the hanyou kitsune shot her self of steam down the gutter. She was almost raped, yet he had barely gotten their in time.  
  
Ayame lifted her head as she recognized Kouga's strong husky scent. It was relaxing; it calmed her. She slowly began to become drousy. She felt her racing heart that pounded in her chest slowly decrease. Kouga sensed her exhaustion and gently pulled her back down against the hay while still holding her. He was about to stand when a small whine escaped her throat.  
  
"Please...don't leave...I'm afraid. I don't want to be afraid...when you're near I'm not afraid. Please, please don't leave. At least, not yet."  
  
Kouga sighed as he laid back down. He was sick of the scent of blood in the area, he wanted to gag and throwup at the toxic taste the scents left in his mouth afterwards. He began to wonder about his newest duty again. Mating. But, it would be hard mating with someone he didn't love. He told himself that after time went on he would eventually love Ayame.  
  
"Kouga?"  
  
He opened his eyes as sleep eluded his grasp.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
Ayame began to fumble with a stray strand of her hair as she snuggled against him.  
  
"When do we have to mate?"  
  
Kouga sighed as she had practically read his mind.  
  
"After you're healed, when we have a new home, and when your ready."  
  
Ayame turned around lying her head against his chest. Kouga smiled as a few of the wolves surrounded them giving them more warmth. The one thing he loved about being a wolf demon, you were never cold at night.  
  
Kouga started to drowse off again but snapped his eyes open as he felt something against his cheek. He looked to the side with his eyes seeing Ayame's bright red hair.  
  
So what am I, a pillow now?  
  
He held back a laugh as she made herself comfortable. In the end, he was unable to move unless stirring her. He enjoyed all the affections a female wolf demon would give. It was more than Kagome had ever done. She always had that look that she wanted him to leave more than anything. That's why he'd never leave her once he found her. He had tried to show her loved her, but was it real? All he wanted was the jewel shards. Or was it? 


	4. AN Debate

Author's Note:  
  
Allright, I have my plot set out, all I need is encouragment. I may sound selfish or whiny, but do you know what it feels like to have posted a chapter and have no reviews submitted for over 3 days and you KNOW people are reading it. All my friends already know what's going to happen because they've read the rest of it. I'm debating whether to delete the story or not. Y'all choices.   
  
Paragorgon: You've practically predicted what happens...I may post the rest of the story just because of that. 


	5. Ch 4 Recovery

Ikoiyo = Let's go  
  
Doshda? = What's wrong?  
  
  
  
Broken Pack  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Recovery  
  
  
  
Ayame's eyes fluttered open in the quiet morning. She heard breathing and nearly screamed remembering the previous day. She looked at the arm draped over her and recognized the fur as Kouga's. She turned around and found herself gazing at his sleeping face. He looked so calm. So gentle. As if he didn't have a care in the world. Usually when he slept his face was stern and alert. She set her face against his chest snuggling deeper into the warm hay until a blanket was formed over her. She felt her youkaichi taking effect in healing her wounds. Her ankle didn't hurt so bad anyway when she turned it. The only thing wrong, she was tired. Wolves slept during day, unless on a hunt, as Kouga was for Naraku.   
  
She closed her eyes in hopes of going to sleep. As exhaustion as she was, she didn't see how sleep was eluding her. Her eyes opened as she felt a kiss placed on her forehead.  
  
"Sleep," she heard Kouga's voice at a whisper.  
  
"I can't," she whispered back. She felt Kouga tighten his hold as he pulled her closer.  
  
"You need sleep."  
  
"But-" Ayame sighed as she laid her head back down. Kouga reached a hand brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Sleep."  
  
Ayame nodded her head as she stared out the cave. She closed her eyes in an attempt to sleep, but it wouldn't come.  
  
As a loud crash was heard from the forest her stomach twisted into a tight knot.  
  
"What was that?" she whispered out in a shaky voice as she lifted her head. She felt Kouga's warmth leave her body making another knot form in her stomach. As she started to sit up he stopped. She got the message and lay back down. She watched him as he walked out of the cave and went to a run headed for the forest to check out what ever had crashed.  
  
Ayame looked around the cave as a few wolves snuggled against her to replace the warmth Kouga had taken away. She giggled softly at the sight of Ginta and Hakkaku. Each of their heads resting on the others. It was as if they were brothers. Of course, in a wolf pack, that's what it was considered. But those two just looked too innocent in their sleep.  
  
She heard a yell and another crash. She heard a roar of many demons as a whirlwind suddenly formed headed straight for the cave. Kouga slowed as he shook Ginta awake.  
  
"Ginta, get Hakkaku, we have to leave."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Ginta stood quickly pulling Hakkaku onto his back. Kouga rushed over and hauled Ayame onto his back. The hay still clung to her hair and furs as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She braced herself as Kouga went full speed out of the cave. Ginta quickly followed with the wolves around him.  
  
After a few minutes Kouga stopped next to a river, panting heavily as he set Ayame down.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked. Kouga lifted a hand signaling he needed to catch his breath.  
  
"The demons from the forest were beginning to feast on all those corpses. A large one knocked a tree over causing the crash. When they spotted me they headed straight for me. I managed to kill a couple without getting hurt. I knew we would surely be killed if we stayed so we had to leave."  
  
Ayame nodded her head clutching her stomach.  
  
"Now, what's wrong with you?"  
  
Ayame lifted her head holding back the urge to tremble. "I'm just a little shaken up that's all. It was all so sudden."  
  
She let her head drop again. Kouga noticed the sad expression in her face.   
  
"What was so sudden?" he asked talking slowly. "The force to mate, or the death of all our comrades?"  
  
Ayame bit the innards of her cheek holding tears back. Her vision blurred as tears blocked out her sight. She blinked in an attempt to gain it again causing the tears to fall. She let out a squeak as she brought her knees to her chest inhaling sharply as a small cough erupted mixed with a whine.  
  
"Both."  
  
Kouga felt a pang of guilt hit him as the scent of her tears reached him. Ginta gasped for air as he finally caught up. He set the groggy Hakkaku down as he quickly fell back to sleep. Ginta fell flat on his rump next to him and sighed. "That was close."  
  
Ayame took a slow and steady breath in as she lifted her head trying to cry further.  
  
"I-I can't cry, I'm not supposed to. I'm supposed to be strong and-and..."   
  
Kouga couldn't stand it. He stood a slight step toward her before in one smooth drop to the knee brought her into a warm embrace. Ayame felt herself suddenly stop as she closed her eyes letting her head rest on his shoulder.  
  
"It's okay... to be scared," he told her in his calmest voice.  
  
"It's okay to cry," he added as she sniffled.  
  
Ayame shook her head against his shoulder. "N-no, it's not! When I'm scared; when I cry, I'm weak!"  
  
Kouga sighed as he whispered into her ear. "It's okay to be weak."  
  
Ayame balled up her fists against his armor.  
  
"Shh, it's okay."  
  
Ayame slowly quieted as he whispered soothing phrases to her. She closed her eyes as she quickly became drowsy. She felt Kouga pick her up onto his back. She set her hands on his shoulders as she yawned.  
  
"Ginta, ikoiyo."  
  
"To where?"  
  
Kouga looked down the river. "To find a new home."  
  
He sensed Ayame fall asleep. He picked up his pace to a run where Ginta would be at his side. He noticed Ginta's smile at how it found to actually run along side him. He would always go too fast for the two to keep up. He knew how they always nagged at him to slow down. He would for this time. Maybe it would rise his spirits to know his surviving comrades were happy.  
  
Kouga glanced around at the nearby places. There were plenty of caves and such, but he wanted a nice spot that was safe. Their old home had been in the mountains. That had been the first place of Naraku's attack, and as far as he knew, that's where Naraku was.  
  
After a few tiring hours of running Kouga noticed Ginta start to slow down. Kouga slowed to a simple walk as he soon, too, became exhausted.  
  
Ayame moaned against Kouga as she sheepishly lifted her head. The sun was just beginning to rise. She took a slow glance before letting her head drop back down. She mumbled something but it was unheard. Kouga smirked as he barely heard what she said.  
  
"Kouga, look over there!" Hakkaku shouted piping his head up over Ginta's shoulder to point far off to their left. Kouga looked over seeing some mountains. Sure, they were mountains, but they looked nothing like the ones from before. He noticed a lake on the surrounding the outside parameter and a few water falls flowing down it. A few thin rivers went this way and that.   
  
He unconsciously walked toward it, wanting a closer look.  
  
"Ayame," he whispered nudging her head with his shoulder. Ayame looked up and gasped.  
  
"It-It-It's..."  
  
"Breathtaking?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Ayame stared wide eyed at the small clusters of mountains with water falls surrounding it. She slowly slid herself off Kouga's back. She slowly walked toward it careful not to hurt her ankle again. When they reached the lake she greedily sank down to her knees cupping the water in her hands for a drink. Kouga took the time to survey the area looking for a way in.   
  
"Hm," he thought out loud as he made it back to the small pack. "Be right back."  
  
He dove into the water. He took a minute to adjust before swimming forward. He noticed a cavern like spot near the bottom of the wall. He curiously swam forward. As darkness surrounded him he frantically used his hands searching for a way out. As he raised it he felt it suddenly cool. He rocketed off a rock with his legs only to bang his head on jagged rocks at the top. He gasped for air trying to ignore the pain searing through his head. He felt something warm run down the side of his face. He lifted his hand wiping his face. From what the little light offered he could see a deep blood red liquid on his hand.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Kouga found that the air pocket continued, so he continued. He saw some light ahead. His hands touched a stone wall with a crack of light seeping through it. He drew his fist back then drove it forward breaking the wall. He swam through the rest of the lake and pulled himself onto the bank. He took a minute to regain his breathe before leaning over the water looking at his reflection. Blood was still trailing down the side of his face, down his neck, and onto his armor.   
  
He took a look around the place.  
  
There were many caves, which he took to be quite large considering how long the tunnel underwater was. There were enough trees to be considered a small forest. There was a small hole in the top of the mountain offering its share of light. Flowers and herbs of many varieties sprinkled the earth with their beauty.  
  
"My God Ayame's gonna love this place..." he smirked as he turned around diving back into the water. He surfaced as he headed back into the long tunnel. He took a large breathe for air before plunging deep into the tunnel. It was harder to find his way out. He felt his air slowly leaving him as he continued pushing past the rocks. He spotted light and sped for it, desperate for air. His vision started to blur as he reached his hand up. He felt himself sinking back down into the water.  
  
A hand slapped itself over his. He instinctively grasped it as Ayame pulled him up. He gasped for air letting out a few coughs. He let himself fall onto his back as he regained his breath.  
  
"Kouga, what happened?" Ayame asked as he slowly sat up. Kouga looked around.  
  
"Right... Hakkaku, you first."  
  
Kouga walked over to Ginta pulling Hakkaku off his back. He hung him onto his back as he stepped into the water. It was harder to hold up the weight without sinking but he managed.   
  
"Hold your breathe, it's a long trip."   
  
Hakkaku took a gasp of air in just as Kouga did and they sank. Kouga went as quickly as he could, but was slowed from Hakkaku's presence. He felt Hakkaku's claws sinking into his arm as he started to run out of air. Kouga finally found the air pocket. As he surfaced he lifted his hands as to not bump his head again. They both gasped for air. Kouga took Hakkaku into the inner mountain setting him down before going back.   
  
He went back and forth until only Ayame was left. She grabbed his hand as he began the journey. Ayame felt nervous knowing that she wasn't that great at holding her breathe. But she took in the largest one she could muster. She tried desperately to follow Kouga but felt her body give out quickly for the need of oxygen. She mad a high pitched squeal making Kouga spin around in the water. He grabbed her arm pulling her in front of him. Ayame put a hand over her mouth keeping the water out. Kouga felt her go limp and wrapped an arm around her waist as he found the air pocket. As he emerged she gasped for air. Kouga picked her up into his arms as he walked out.  
  
"I think I've had my share of exercise for the day..." he gasped out catching his breathe. Ayame chuckled as she coughed out a little water. She opened her eyes looking around and gasped. Her mouth slightly dropped as her eyes widened showing the reflection of the greenery.  
  
"It's..."  
  
Ayame slowly crawled out of Kouga's arms as she stepped forward. She balled up one fist setting it against her chest as she peered in and out of the caves and forest. She turned back to Kouga slowly walking back to him. He almost fell back as she jumped up wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.  
  
"It's gorgeous here!"  
  
Kouga smiled at her as she released her hold and began running like a child would throughout the field. Kouga suddenly had a childish thought and smirked as he sped off towards Ayame. She shrieked in surprise as he tackled her to the ground.  
  
"You little-!"  
  
Ayame grabbed his arms spinning around. Kouga felt a blush come to his face at their position. Ayame didn't seem to notice as she pulled him again resulting in another roll toward the small hill they were on. Kouga noticed this now.  
  
"No! Wait! Ayame-"  
  
It was too late. He pulled her close just as they slipped of the edge rolling down like a bullet. And, to top it all off...  
  
Ayame was in a giggle fit.  
  
As they stopped Kouga felt dizzy. When he stood he easily fell back. Ayame just laid there, all sprawled out, laughing like an idiot.  
  
After a few minutes Kouga regained his sight and stood. Ayame was still laughing.  
  
"Good God woman, shut up."  
  
This only made her laugh harder. She covered her pink face with her hands as tears started to fall from having so much laughter. Kouga felt himself start to shake with laughter as his knees gave way. Kouga tried to resist the urge to laugh but couldn't resist any longer. He grabbed Ayame pulling her to him placing his head against her shoulder to muffle the sound.  
  
After about half an hour they finally got control. Ayame was half way onto Kouga, her back to his chest, and he had his face buried into her shoulder. Ayame relaxed in his hold but felt a chill go down her spine when she felt Kouga's warm breathe on her neck.  
  
Kouga sensed her squirm in his grasp.  
  
"Doshda?"  
  
Ayame stopped and laid her head back relaxing on his shoulder.  
  
"I dunno, I guess I just felt a little awkward."  
  
Kouga moved his head to the side setting it against hers.  
  
"When will you be ready to mate?"  
  
Ayame slowly reached a hand up touching his face. She tilted it as she turned hers. Slowly their lips met. Kouga was about to deepen it but Ayame suddenly stood. He watched dumbfounded as she walked toward one of the caves, a sly smirk on her face. Kouga felt himself become entranced with her movements. Grace and elegance. And her hips. Gods he wanted to touch them. He felt himself walk forward without trying to.  
  
Ayame disappeared into the cave, he followed. 


	6. Ch 5 Lingering Feelings WARNING LEMON

Broken Pack  
Chapter Five  
Lingering Feelings  
  
  
Ayame watched as Kouga entered the cave. She knew what was up. She was healed, she wasn't as upset as before about loosing the pack, they had a wonderful new home, and she was ready. But there was something in his expression that confused her.   
  
Kouga stopped in front of her. "Are you sure?" His voice was full of doubt. She didn't see how he could make love feeling depressed. She looked up at him cupping his face forcing eye contact. Yes, he was doubtful. Nervous. Hesitant. Usually it was the females who worried, but Kouga was worried. Ayame slowly pulled her hand from his face, gently stroking the skin with her nails.   
  
"Yes," she whispered back with a smile. She leaned forward as Kouga did as their lips locked. It was soft, gentle, wasn't that pleasurable. She didn't know why, he just didn't seem to have any effort.   
  
'You love her,' Kouga told himself, 'You've always loved her.'   
  
Ayame felt the passion rise slowly from him. He reached a hand up grabbing the back of her head deepening the kiss. She let out a moan hoping to help him get into the mood. It seemed to work a little as he began to fumble with her armor. He pulled the latches back and tugged on the armor as it easily slipped off. She became slightly self concious as she blushed. She felt Kouga's hands rest on her arms slowly sliding to her waist.   
  
'Now is no time to back out.' He thought.   
  
Ayame raised her hands quickly removing his armor off. She let her hands wonder over his chest memorizing every muscle. She pulled the sword from his sash letting it drop with a loud clank. She tugged on the sash making it instantly drop along with his kilt. She sensed his arousal sky rocket as she took his member into her soft hand.   
  
Kouga pulled Ayame's skirt loose as it slid down her legs to the floor. He set a hand on her back as he leaned forward directing her to the ground. He moved over her kissing her cheek as he started to enter her. He stopped at the barrier as Ayame wrapped her arms around his neck. With one quick push he broke through her innocense. Her hands slipped down his neck as a few tears rolled down her face. Kouga grabbed her back gently pulling her down as he kissed the tears away.   
  
"Relax, the pain is over, I'll never hurt you like that again."   
  
Ayame weakly opened her eyes as the pain slowly ceased. She let out a moan as Kouga started a slow rhythme. Kouga grabbed her hands entertwining his fingers with hers. He leaned forward sealing off her lips as he picked up his pace.   
  
Kouga felt himself drawing close. After every movement, every push, every stroke, Ayame's moans got louder.   
  
'You love her.'   
  
_You don't love her, you want Kagome._   
  
'Who the hell are you?'   
  
_I'm you._   
  
'How can I be talking to myself?'   
  
_What are you doing right now?_   
  
'Shut up, I'm trying to make love and you're distracting me.'   
  
Kouga opened his eyes as he sped up. He released the lock on Ayame's lips as she gasped for air. Kouga shut his eyes tight as they rolled back slightly as he knew he was close.   
  
_You love Kagome._   
  
'Will you shut up?! I love Ayame!'   
  
_No, you're not mating, you're breeding. You were forced together. You don't love her, admit it._   
  
'SHUT UP!'   
  
Kouga felt Ayame's walls clamp on him as she reached her climax.   
  
_You don't love her._   
  
Kouga cursed mentally as he pulled out of Ayame spilling his seed onto her stomach. He gasped for air as he caught himself from falling.   
  
"I-I'm sorry..." he mumbled as he sat back up. Ayame trembled under him as she tried to recover from her release.   
  
"Wh-why?" she asked as she sat up. Kouga turned his head in shame.   
  
"My instincts...they where screaming at me. I didn't know what to do. I just-I just couldn't do it, not yet."   
  
"About what? What were they talking about?"   
  
Kouga looked at the floor, "Kagome."   
  
Ayame lowered her head, "It's okay. I can wait a little longer."   
  
Kouga sighed and looked over to Ayame ending up in a blush. "Um...sorry...for the mess."   
  
"What?" Ayame asked. She noticed Kouga's stare and looked down bursted out in a giggle. Kouga handed her a rag. Ayame stuck on a thought and began laughing. Kouga felt himself start to shake.   
  
"I-I think you're contagious..."   
  
Ayame laughed even harder as Kouga began laughing.   
  
  
  
MWUAHAHAHA!!! EVIL ME!!! I actually feel sorry for them... Kouga's chance and the only thing on his mind: Kagome. LOL! I'M EVIL! Don't worry, they get their chance *wink*. 


End file.
